thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
Henry *'Number': 3 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 with fowler tender, originally GNR Ivatt Classic C1/LNER Gresley Class A1 hybrid 4-6-0 *'Designers': Sir Topham Hatt I and William Stanier *'Builder': Crewe Works (rebuilt) *'Build date': circa 1919, rebuilt 1935 *'Configuration': 4-6-0, originally 4-6-2 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1922 *Top speed: 90 mph Henry is a green mixed-traffic engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Railway Series Henry was built by stolen plans by Sir Nigel Gresley which resulted in a mix of a A3 'Pacific' and a C1 'Atlantic' engine. He was sold in 1919 to the Fat Controller who was desperate for an engine at the time. In 1922, he stalled in Ballahoo tunnels claiming the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes", and refused to come out despite various failed attempts to get him out. He was let out after Gordon broke down with the Express, and Edward couldn't pull the train himself. He was repainted blue for a time, until he along with Gordon and James went on strike due to their recent mishaps. His poor condition continued until he was given Welsh coal. However, in the winter in 1935, he crashed into a goods train at Killdane, and was sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into a Stanier 5MT. He also become an 'Enterprising' engine after rescuing D199's train and the 'limited' pulled by Bear. He now works on the Main Line, as a much more sensible engine, though he seems to carry a rivalry with James. He usually works goods or stopping passenger trains, and if Gordon is away, he usually pulls the Express. Television Series In the TV series, Henry loved visiting the forest. Due to his love of the forest, he has helped to replant trees after a storm destroyed the forest and later helped the workmen prune the trees that were getting too close to the line. He also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when his tubes were leaking and after he had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Henry's poor state is that he needs special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first season. This error has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Toby states that the fact that Henry needed special coal was fixed years ago. During winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who had gotten into trouble in the heavy snow. One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the engines teased him about it, even though he insisted the boat was real. In the twentieth season, Henry had to pull the express for Gordon while he was having his firebox cleaned in the morning. He was initially hesitant but enjoyed himself, especially after the passengers stated he was much friendlier than Gordon. Henry would later go to The Mainland and be a part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Engine Race. After the race, he met up with the other engines and informed them that he came in fifth. Philip congratulated him, only for Henry to reveal that there were only five engines. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry is also a nature-lover. Livery Henry is painted NWR green with red lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. Appearances * Season 1 - Percy Saves the Day (cameo), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Henry's Happy Day, James and the Big Red Balloon (cameo), Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Duck and Dilly, Henry's Fire Rescue, Small Engines, Gordon and the Bend (mentioned), Hiro and the Coaches, Disaster on Sodor, Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - Percy and the Other Railway (cameo), Old Slow Coach (does not speak), The New Controller, Geoffrey and the Small Engines (cameo), Ghost Stories, The Ghost of the Viaduct (cameo), and Unique Stafford * Season 4 - Best Decorated Engine, Brake Coaches, It's Not Easy Being Green, Cows and Whistles, Geoffrey's Overhaul, The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn (cameo), and George and Buster * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry to the Rescue, Percy and James, Sodor Wash Day, and Bears * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, James and the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Trap Points * Season 8 - Henry Gets the Coaches, Snowploughing at Christmas, The Diesel that Stole Christmas, Goodbye Glynn (cameo), and Glynn's Christmas Wish (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Adventure Begins (Sequel) * The Big Race He will appear in The Return of Sailor John. Trivia * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 stated that Henry was one of his favourite characters, along with Edward, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duck, Toad, and Rheneas. Gallery Coal22.png|Henry in the first season PercyTakesthePlunge23.png|Henry in the second season TenderEngines30.png|Henry in the third season HenryandtheElephant45.png|Henry in the fourth season SomethingintheAir78.png|Henry in the fifth season ThomasandtheMagicRailroad159.png|Henry in Thomas and the Magic Railroad ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter7.png|Henry in the sixth season What'stheMatterwithHenry-33.png|Henry in the seventh season HenryandtheWishingTree16.png|Henry in the eighth season HenryinCallingAllEngines.png|Henry in Calling All Engines! HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry in the ninth season Toby'sAfternoonOff26.png|Henry in the tenth season Henry'sLuckyDay77.png|Henry in the eleventh season TheGreatDiscovery86.png|Henry in The Great Discovery HenryGetsItWrong19.png|Henry in the twelfth season HerooftheRails5.png|Henry in full CGI SlippySodor34.png|Henry in the thirteenth season MistyIslandRescue516.png|Henry in Misty Island Rescue MerryWinterWish53.png|Henry in the fourteenth season HenryinDayoftheDiesels.png|Henry in Day of the Diesels Henry'sHappyCoal6.png|Henry in the fifteenth season BlueMountainMystery197.png|Henry in Blue Mountain Mystery HoHoSnowman40.png|Henry in the sixteenth season KingoftheRailway325.png|Henry in King of the Railway Henry'sHero66.png|Henry in the seventeenth season HenryinTaleoftheBrave.png|Henry in Tale of the Brave HenryinSeason18.png|Henry in Season 18 TheAdventureBegins570.png|Henry in The Adventure Begins HenryinSeason19.png|Henry in the nineteenth season Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure342.png|Henry in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure HenryinSeason20.png|Henry in the twentieth season Henrywithglowinggreenpaintinthetwentiethseason.png|Henry with glowing green paint in the twentieth season HenryinTheGreatRace.png|Henry in The Great Race Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:The Main Line